UMP45
The Heckler & Koch UMP45 is a Submachine Gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. History The UMP (Universale Maschinenpistole, German for "Universal Machine Pistol") is a submachine gun developed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. The UMP has been adopted by numerous agencies worldwide including the French Gendarmerie Nationale and U.S. Customs and Border Protection. Heckler & Koch developed the UMP as a successor to the MP5 though both remain in production. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In multiplayer, the UMP .45 is unlocked by default. It is considered to be one of the best overall guns. Compared to other SMGs, the UMP has moderate recoil, a comparatively low rate of fire, and kills in a maximum of 3 shots regardless of perks or attachments. The UMP only benefits from Stopping Power at close range, where the perk reduces shots required to 2. This 2 hit kill range only reaches as far as typical shotgun range. Long range shots will deal 49 damage each, thus still requiring 3 shots for a kill. Also of note is that of all the automatic weapons in the game, no other SMG's, the FAL, and only some Light-Machine Guns share the UMP's ability to 3-shot kill without a perk at long ranges, and of those weapons, the UMP is the only one capable of killing in 3 shots at long range while silenced. On the same note, The UMP is powerful enough to take out a Juggernaut after a single reload, but the shots must be at least above the chest and Flashbangs are a must. It is generally advisable to use this weapon in conjunction with a Silencer, as it provides minimal damage reduction. However the iron sights are generally unfavorable as they take up a huge portion of the lower screen (while only providing a very short sight base), and due to the slight vertical recoil and muzzle flash, it may be difficult to track targets. For this reason players may choose the Bling perk to add an optic, especially the EOTech Holographic or ACOG. While having lower recoil than most SMGs, it has relatively higher recoil than most assault rifles, and the UMP blurs the line between the two weapon types. When firing at targets at long range, it is advisable to fire off single shots or 2-round bursts by tapping the trigger. This weapon is favored in stealth builds due to its silenced versatility at all ranges without the need of Stopping Power. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire (Marksman I) *Akimbo (Dual-Wield) (30 kills with Rapid Fire) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down sights with Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking down ACOG Scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration, while using FMJ) File:UMP_.45_1stperson.jpg|UMP .45 File:Ump45iron.jpg|UMP .45 ironsights. File:Ump 6.png|UMP with Red Dot Sight. Note that the front ironsight is removed. Trivia *Unlike most guns in the game, the foresight on the UMP is removed when attaching the Red Dot Sight. However in Spec Ops and Campaign, the ironsights are present even with a sight added on. *Many players also consider this the spiritual successor to the MP40 even though Treyarch developed World at War. This is due to its status as a high powered SMG as well as the fact that it is very widely used with a Silencer and Cold-Blooded as well. It also has a low rate of fire and high damage per shot like the MP40, but has much less recoil. *Excluding sniper rifles, the UMP and the FAL are the only guns capable of killing in 3 shots at any range when using a silencer and without using stopping power (unless getting a headshot). Because of this, they are very popular among players using a stealth-based class. *Soap makes mention of this weapon in the intro of "Just Like Old Times" saying that they only have one good UMP and that Shepherd's men have 1000, probably to illustrate how out-gunned they are. * Strangely, there is no ejector port on the UMP. This is best seen when using Akimbo, where the empty shell casings "fly" out of the gun rather than being tossed out of the ejector port. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer